The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
It is known in the art that a protective film is formed on a wiring board including an interconnect pattern in order to protect the interconnect pattern. The amount of water which evaporates from the surface of the protective film can be increased by increasing the surface area of the protective film, whereby reliability of the semiconductor device can be increased.